


Dark Woods Circus

by ThatRandomGirlWhoLikesToWrite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Implied/Referenced Torture, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, everyone suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomGirlWhoLikesToWrite/pseuds/ThatRandomGirlWhoLikesToWrite
Summary: How bad can a simple night at the circus be? Aside from the odd looks of the cast and the lingering feeling of paranoia, it's complete wholesome fun for all!





	Dark Woods Circus

**Author's Note:**

> So, this song has suddenly entered my life again, and I ended up giving into pressure and wrote this. This took much longer than it should have, so enjoy!

The large crowd surrounding something Kaede couldn’t see due to the amount of people blocking it was something that caught her attention as she walked home from school that afternoon. It definitely wasn’t something you’d expect to see every day. At first, she merely stared from a distance, wondering if it was even worth her time. However, curiosity got the better of her and she started to walk closer. Despite this, she only managed to make two steps before paper and balloons were thrown everywhere. 

 

As if it were out of instinct, Kaede grabbed a balloon before it could float too far and went to grab a piece of paper off the ground. She looked up just in time to see a horse drawn carriage disappear around the corner as the crowd parted ways. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hands. It was a poster.

 

**FEAST YOUR EYES ON A SIGHT THAT YOU’LL NEVER FORGET.**

 

**MAKE IT A NIGHT THAT YOU’LL NEVER WANT TO END.**

 

**DARK WOODS CIRCUS.**

 

**FOLLOW THE TRAIL FOR A NIGHT OF FUN.**

 

Underneath the writing was a drawing of a circus tent. Kaede sighed. Just a circus. Even as a kid, this was something that never excited her. And yet, even this poster was enough to make her interested, as if it had literally reached out and grabbed her attention. That’s when Kaede noticed the feeling of being watched. She looked around as she couldn’t shake off the chill that went down her spine. 

 

“Hello?” Kaede asked. There was nobody in sight. She shook her head and continued on her way home. She was just paranoid after hearing all those scary stories of serial killer clowns, children being fed to the tigers, and the like. They were just stories. She had no reason to be paranoid when it came to animals and people in freaky costumes showing themselves off to entertain children. 

 

That evening, after completing her homework and eating dinner, Kaede laid on her bed. The sounds of her sister flicking through channels on the TV and her mom washing the dishes could be heard through the door that was left partly open. She looked towards her window, where the still setting sun shined through. The feeling of boredom almost seemed to be crushing her. This was just another day in her average life. Why was she suddenly feeling so bored? It was almost as if the feeling was clawing at her brain. She got up and looked at the poster that she left on the floor.

 

“A night of fun…” Kaede muttered to herself. Honestly, it seemed better than nothing, and at worst she’d leave disappointed for expecting better. She put on her shoes and grabbed some money off her desk, before telling her family she’d be out for awhile as she made her way to the front door. She heard her dad yell for her to be careful as she made her way out.

 

That’s right. People in the area have been going missing. To make matters worse, they were either children or teenagers like Kaede. It was a surprise that her family even let her go out at all considering this. However, Kaede was smart. She would not follow any shady people and she would always be on her guard if she were to get lost. 

 

Suddenly, she noticed a red balloon tied to a tree. It was identical to the balloon she caught earlier in the day. Was this part of the trail mentioned on the poster? She looked into the distance and saw another spot of red amongst the trees. She walked into the woods and closer to the spot of red and saw it was another balloon. She saw another balloon in the distance and walked towards it. And another. And another. As the sky got darker, Kaede continued to follow the trail of balloons, the sound of music also started getting closer and closer as well.

 

And that’s when she found it.

 

Lights were strewn everywhere, illuminating several brightly colored tents, especially the big red tent in the center, as cheery circus music could be heard at every turn. As she looked around, it seemed completely normal. People were walking around, eating cotton candy and popcorn, and peeking into the smaller tents. She was just about to lower her expectations about this satisfying he boredom, until she looked up and let out a gasp as she took a huge step back.

 

Looming over the big red tent was a girl. She looked no older than Kaede, but that was just going off of features like her face. Her height would be completely unreliable due to how huge she was. How had she not noticed this girl? She must have been at least ten meters tall! The girl looked down and somehow, among the crowd that surely looked like ants to her, noticed Kaede, giving her a smirk and a wave.

 

Kaede was impressed to say the least. How had they done this? If there were effects involved in this show, she knew they were bound to be impressive judging by the tall girl alone. With a small smile, Kaede stepped into the crowd, now eager to see what was in store for her. She bought some popcorn from a short fat man, who, when she looked at him long enough, had the nose of a pig that appeared to be crudely stitched on, which she assumed was some sort of costume gimmick. She thought it was kind of funny, but not enough to make her laugh. 

 

As she walked towards one of the smaller tents, the feeling of being watched returned. She looked around and nobody seemed to be staring directly at her. She brushed it off, blaming it on the presence of the giant girl, who was staring down at the crowd. Speaking of the girl, she waved her hand, and shouted, her voice blocking out any other sounds.

 

“Hey! Get in! The show’s apart to start! We don’t want to keep our special guest waiting!” 

 

With the words of the girl, the crowd started heading into the large red tent, Kaede being no different. As she sat in a seat, she couldn’t help but wonder who this special guest was. After a few minutes of waiting, the lights went out, and a spotlight shone on the center of the ring, where a girl with short black hair stood. She brought a microphone to her mouth and spoke to the crowd.

 

“Welcome. Unfortunately, my sister is unable to come inside and speak to you right now, she has some… big problems tonight. So, I’ll be speaking in her place tonight. Don’t worry though, she’s still here with us.” The girl said, earning a chuckle from the crowd at the pun she threw in. A second spotlight went to the top of the tent, where there was a hole large enough for a large blue eye to peek inside. The short haired girl cleared her throat.

 

“Now, please give a round of applause, for the first of our many friends.” The girl stepped aside as the spotlight moved to a girl with long, choppy, purple hair bringing in a boy on a leash. The boy had messy white hair and crazed bloodshot eyes, and was wearing a muzzle and straight jacket. He was thrashing around like crazy.

 

“This poor boy… before we found him, he was living on the streets, all alone… he was born with the brain of a dog, you see? He does not know how to feel things like happiness and love. He only knows how to hunt and eat. However, we’ve managed to tame him just enough to give him a purpose in his sad life…” The girl then motioned to the other girl who was holding the boy on the leash. She nodded and took the muzzle off of the boy. She took out a piece of meat that stunk so bad it made Kaede and several others cover their noses. The boy immediately stopped thrashing and sat patiently before the long haired girl made him do various tricks such as rolling over or playing dead. Once he had completed the tricks, she threw the meat to the ground and he devoured it while people applauded him. Kaede, on the other hand, wasn’t impressed. Just a guy doing tricks like a dog then eating raw food off the floor. The long haired girl put the muzzle back on the boy before walking him out.

 

“What a good boy… anyways, please give a warm welcome to our next act.” A cage was wheeled in, showing a girl with long blue hair wearing a pink dress and a mask over her face. Part of her dress was ripped off, revealing that she had the legs of a goat. 

 

“The girl with a deformed body and a beautiful voice is now here to bless you with her singing. She puts her heart into each note as her legs and face give her nowhere else to go, you see? This is the only way she can live her dream of pleasing the masses with her singing. So, please, enjoy.” The girl with the black hair said before allowing the spotlight to focus solely on the girl in the cage.

 

Her singing was beautiful, leaving Kaede in a trance. She was left in a state where she was somewhere between reality and her imagination. Until the girl’s voice suddenly cracked and she was snapped back to reality. The cage was wheeled out, as the girl began crying and desperately screaming that she was sorry. 

 

The sudden return to reality made Kaede realize that the feeling of being watched never went away. She looked up towards the hole only to see the night sky, no eye or anything. Where could it be coming from? She looked around the audience and none of them seemed to be looking at her. She shook her head and even gave herself a light slap on the face. She needed to stop being paranoid. The black haired girl, after muttering something to herself, held the microphone back up to her lips.

 

“Sorry about that. We promise that we won’t have any slip ups in our next act. Speaking of which…” At the girl’s words, the second spotlight switched to a figure skipping in. The figure had two heads, one male and one female. They both had short brown hair with an antenna sticking up in the center, similar to the one in Kaede’s own hair, and green eyes. The female had a frown while the male had a smile, though it was easy to see that he was forcing it. Kaede looked at the exposed gap in the collar of their shared outfit, getting a clear view of the stitches that also showed up on their arms whenever they lifted them. Despite the stitches, the black haired girl said they were born this way. Kaede didn’t believe it.

 

Feeling uncomfortable at the appearance of the two headed clown, Kaede stepped out, not noticing the blacked haired girl’s following glance. She looked around and saw nobody there. Even the giant girl had managed to disappear into the night. Kaede looked towards where the short fat man with the pig nose had been. What was with the stitches? At first, she figured it was some sort of thing for an act, but why give it to the man giving out popcorn?  Why did the clown have them? She didn’t want to stay here any longer. How long was she out, anyways? Her parents and sister must be worried by now.

 

The feeling of being watched returned. At this point, it was practically crushing. She figured she would throw whoever was watching off. She wouldn’t follow the trail of red balloons. She would go the long way, hoping to exhaust whoever was following her before they could get to her house. She walked around the tent, heading as far away from the entrance as possible. However, when she reached the back of the tent, she heard the sound of crying and laughter.

 

She knew better. She knew not to look inside. But at the same time, she walked towards it, almost as if her body and mind were operating differently. She noticed a flap and pulled it back. Her eyes widened at the sight.

 

The girl with the blue hair and goat legs was squirming around and screaming in pain as her hands went to her face, her mask had fallen off, revealing horrific burn scars all over her face. The boy with white hair was laying on his side in a cage of his own, breathing heavily and drooling, his hair parted enough to reveal stitches on his head. The two siblings that shared a body skipped back in and immediately dropped any sign of happiness as they shakily walked into the one cage that had it’s door open, which automatically shut as soon as they were inside. Kaede looked around, seeing several more people in cages, each having a deformity of their own, stitches visible somewhere on their body. Kaede managed to hold in any sort of reaction until she looked up, and couldn’t help but scream.

 

The dead body of a girl was suspended in midair by a noose, the bangs of her short pinkish beige hair covering her face, which was completely burnt, along with her hands. This was where the white haired boy had been staring, probably wanting to feast on the girl’s flesh. 

 

Kaede’s scream caught the attention of the people in the cages. They immediately started reaching out of their cages, screaming at Kaede to either save them or to run away as fast as she could. Kaede decided to follow the latter advice. She was just a normal high school girl, she was the last possible person who could save these people! She turned around, and ran. Only to be cut off by a hand grabbing her wrist.

 

Kaede quickly turned around to see a boy with long black hair wearing a suit. He looked up at her to reveal red eyes, and stitches on his forehead like the white haired boy. As soon as his eyes met hers, she got the same feeling she had been having all day. The feeling of being watched. This is who was watching her.

 

“You didn’t think we’d allow you to leave, did you? You’re our special guest.”

 

That was the last thing Kaede heard before she felt a pinch in her neck and the world went black.

 

At the next performance, things were almost exactly the same. Almost.

 

“And now for our newest performer…” The voice of the girl with black hair was the signal for a piano to be brought into view. A blonde girl with a purple dress, with a matching mask and gloves. She sat down at the piano and began playing the most beautiful song anyone in the crowd had ever heard.

 

As she played the music, she couldn’t help but wonder if they’d find it beautiful if they saw just what was beneath the gloves.

 


End file.
